Dancing is the Song of the Soul
by TsundereGuy
Summary: A single father trying to raise his daughter. A dance teacher with a dream of becoming the greatest dancer. When these two meet will love bloom between them or will the jealous ex wife try to ruin it. Either way, they sure are in for a very exciting journey along with their friends. RobinxOlivia. AU
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERBODY! TsundereGuy here with a new fic based on an AU version of characters from Fire Emblem: Awakening. I hope you guys enjoy this fic.**

It was a peaceful day in the city of Ylistol. The sun shined on a beautiful pinkette as she laid down on her bed. This woman's name was Olivia and she was having a wonderful dream

(Dreamscape)

Olivia was standing on the stage on the opening night of her theatre. The theatre she dreamed of building since she was a little girl. As she did her final spin, the crowd stood up and applauded for the dancer

"WE LOVE YOU OLIVIA!"

"YOU'RE SO COOL OLIVIA!"

"MARRY ME OLIVIA!"

She began to hear the crowd's uproar and began to bow.

(Exit Dreamscape)

"Thank you every…one" Olivia began to mumble in her sleep. "Please continue..to…support me." At that moment Olivia's phone began to ring waking the dancer up from her wonderful dream. She reached over to answer her phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Olivia do you know what time it is?" screamed a voice. "You are already 15 minutes late my dear" the voice on ther other side told her.

"M-Maribelle!?" the dancer exclaimed "I'm so sorry Maribelle I'll be over there on the double". Olivia soon began to do her morning rituals and quickly headed out of her door and began to head to the studio. "Oh I have to stop going to sleep so late" Olivia told herself as she was getting to her car.

[SCENE CHANGE]

In another part of town was a young man was making his way out of his apartment with a young girl right by his side.

"Come on Morgan, we got to go or we're both going to be late" the white haired man told the girl next to him.

"I'm right behind you Dad" the young girl said as she tried to comb her black hair.

"Alright then come on get in the car sweetie" Robin said opening the door to the car. Robin then proceeded to go to her school and drop her off. "Alright Morgan I'll see you later" Robin told her daughter.

"Alright Dad and remember to pick up me up at the dance studio today" The young girl said as she got out of the car.

"Oh that's right you, Lucina and Cynthia are going to start that dance program today huh?" Robin asked his daughter.

"Yeah so don't forget it ends at 6" Morgan said. "I'll see you then Dad"

"Alright kiddo have a good day" Robin said as Morgan closed the door to the car. He then drove off to begin work. As Robin arrived at work he was soon tackled by a mess of blonde hair.

"Robin!" Lissa said as she hugged the white haired young man.

"Lissa don't kill Robin before he gets to work" A voice behind the young girl. There stood Chrom, Robin's best friend as well as his boss said as he approached the two.

"It's been good so far almost dropped off Morgan late again" Robin said yawning as he was getting over his drowsiness. Robin was not a morning person, but given enough time his body will start to catch up.

"Well c'mon we got a big day ahead of us "Chrom said as he opened the office door. "We still have to finish the case about Ms. Lyn and her inheritance" he added as the two siblings began to head to the meeting room. Robin soon headed into the meeting room to begin his day.

[SCENE CHANGE]

Olivia arrived at the studio panting as she ran into the building. There she saw her friend and business partner Maribelle.

'Darling you really must stop being late" Maribelle explained. "Your first class starts in five minutes".

"O-oh my goodness, I have to go get ready" Olivia said as she headed to the changing area to wear her dance wear. Oliva came out 3 minutes later wearing a white tank top and black yoga pants. "Are the students here yet Maribelle?" Olivia asked the blonde.

"Yes they should be waiting for you there" Maribelle responded. "Also don't forget that we have new students coming in later in the afternoon Darling"

"I know Maribelle I know" Olivia responded. She soon walked in to the dance room and was met with her students.

"Good morning class" Olivia said with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Ms. Olivia" the students replied.

"Now let us begin by stretching our limbs" the dancer said as her and the students began their stretches,

[SCENE CHANGE]

Robin had finished his almost all of his work and was currently working on his report on Ms. Lyn's case when the phone rang. Robin reached over and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Robin" the secretary on the other side of the phone. "Ms. Tharja is here to see you something about having dinner"

'What does she want now?' Robin thought to himself. "Its fine let her in" Robin said in a calm voice.

"But sir I thought you two had-"

"It's okay I will handle the situation" Robin replied not wanting to let his annoyance come out of his voice.

"Yes sir right away" the secretary then hung up the phone. Robin leaned back into his chair, running his hands through his hair.

"She just never learns" Robin mumbled to himself. Soon there was a knock at the door. "Come in Tharja I already know it's you" the white haired man said. Soon the door was opened at the door was a woman. She had long, flowing black hair that reached her shoulders with some gold ornaments in her hair. She was also wearing a black dress which seemed to show her slim frame and showed off her curves as well. What caught Robin's eye though, was what she was holding in her hands; a basket of some kind.

"Hello love" Tharja said in a seductive tone. "I was hoping we could spend lunch like we always do." She then approached his desk with a sway in her hips.

"Tharja" Robin sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "We haven't had dinner together since we have gotten our divorce a month ago" the white haired man said. "I made it perfectly clear I wished to be left alone".

"Oh but my love don't you remember all of our fun times we had" Tharja cooed at the man

"I also remember the fact that it produced Morgan a girl you used in your own experiments and seemed to not care for" Robin said in a matter of fact tone. Tharja was into some occult things and tend to do "cruses" as she called them. It bothered Robin but he managed to look past that. However when he discovered that she was using Morgan as a test subject, Robin became furious and asked for a divorce asking for custody of their daughter. It also didn't help that she was obsessed with him and would seem to show up almost everywhere he would go. Robin could have sworn she was stalking him.

"Oh yes her" Tharja said with disdain. "She was always around you and always said she wanted to be a lawyer just like her father." Tharja soon sat on Robin's desk and with her legs crossed. "Besides she was always a bother, taking you away from me when I rightfully deserved you" Tharja said trying to get close to Robin.

"That's exactly why I asked for a divorce from you, you never cared about our daughter" He said pushing her away from him. "I could never be with a woman who treated my daughter like some guiena pig for her curses!" Robin shouted at his ex-wife. "I gave you an ultimatum that day and continued to use Morgan for your experiments" Robin was stopped when his watch went off reminding him that he need to go pick up Morgan from her dance lesson. "Look Tharja I have to go and pick up Morgan from her dance class and head home" Robin said trying to calm himself down. "I would appreciate it if you would leave my office and don't bother me at work ever again" Robin said as he headed towards the door. He opened the door and proceeded to close it.

"Hmph you will soon be mine again Robin" Tharja said with a dark look on her face. "I will make sure you will" Tharja said as she giggled to herself as she left her ex-husband's office.

[SCENE CHANGE]

Olivia was exhausted. She had a full day of lessons and taking in the new afternoon classes only made her more tired, but she loved doing it regardless. She exited the locker room to find a young girl waiting in the lobby of the studio with her black hair wet, probably from her showering.

"Um… are you perhaps waiting for someone to come and pick you up?" the pinkette asked the young girl

"Oh Ms. Olivia" Morgan said taking out the earphones form her ears. "Yeah my dad is supposed to meet me her and take me home." As soon as Morgan finished her sentence, her father came running in panting with his tie lose and his first two buttons unbuttoned.

"Sorry I'm late Morgan" Robin said trying to catch his breath. "It was hard finding a parking space and I found one 3 blocks down"

"It's okay Dad I know you would forget to pick me up" Morgan said with a smile.

"So you must be Morgan's father?" Olivia said approaching the man.

"Yes that would be correct" Robin said. He then managed to see her and was left even more breathless. Olivia also began to notice how handsome the man in front of her was. Soon Olivia couldn't help but have a blush on her face over seeing him show some skin from his unbuttoned shirt. She could tell that the man was fit.

'Naga she's beautiful' Robin thought to himself

'O-Oh my, he really is a handsome man' Olivia thought to herself. 'Wait get a hold of yourself Olivia he is married after all he has a daughter'

"Well we better get going" Robin said trying to hide the pink tint on his cheeks. "I'm thankful for waiting with my daughter Ms.-"

"Olivia" the pinkette responded. "My name is Olivia"

"Well thank you Ms. Olivia and I hope to see you again tomorrow when I pick up Morgan" He said with a smile on his face. Olivia soon blushed again after seeing his smiling features.

'I wouldn't mind seeing him tomorrow as well' Olivia thought to herself. 'Oh not again with these thoughts bad Olivia' she mentally scolded herself. "Of course I will Mr-"

"Robin" the white haired man responded.

"Well Mr. Robin it was a pleasure knowing you"

"Likewise Ms. Oliva" Robin responded giving her another smile. The woman was beginning to like that smile of his.

"I'll see you tomorrow as well Ms. Olivia" Morgan said as she left the studio trailing right behind her father.

Olivia waved at the girl as she left. Olivia let out a sigh.

"Well it seems our dear shrinking violet has her eyes on someone" Maribelle said coming out of the office.

"W-what do you mean?" Olivia said looking to her sides not making eye contact with her friend.

"Come now Darling I've known you since high school and I can tell when you are lying" Maribelle said with a mischievous smirk. "Besides I think Robin would be a fine choice for dating" the blonde said.

"Wait how do you know Robin so well?" Olivia said with interest in her voice.

"He works in a law firm that is run by my childhood friend's brother" Maribelle said sitting next to Olivia in the lobby."I'm sure if I had stepped out he would have recognized and I didn't want to ruin your moment with him"

"Maribelle I can't pursue him he's married and he has a daughter!" To say Olivia was shocked was an understatement. Her friend who she thought had morals and knowledge was telling her to pursue a married man was unthinkable.

"Well not what from Lissa has told me" Maribelle said" He's been divorced from his wife for the past month now."Olivia was slightly relieved that he wasn't married and didn't feel so bad about her earlier thoughts." It also seemed that he had eyes on you too as well" Maribelle said with the smiling at her friend.

"Oh I hope your right" Olivia said with a dreamy expression on her face. "He was certainly a handsome man" she sighed and then got up from the seat she was sitting on. "Well I guess it's time to close the studio" Olivia said as Maribelle and her began closing the studio.

[SCENE CHANGE]

Robin and Morgan had arrived at their apartment in the city and quickly headed to the kitchen to make some food for himself and Morgan. When he was married to Tharja, she would almost always be devoted to her research, Robin had to learn to cook or they would both starve. He was distracted when Morgan came into the kitchen with a downcast look on her face.

"What's wrong Morgan?" Robin asked his daughter.

"Is it true that Mother stopped by your office to see you?" Morgan asked. She was worried about her mother doing something to her father over the divorce they had a month ago. She knew that her Mother used her for experiments, but she had always hoped that she would gain her mother's love and acceptance. Robin couldn't lie to his daughter.

"Yes she did, but I only spoke with her for a while and left seeing as I had to pick you up kiddo." He then proceeded to ruffle her black hair.

"Hey quit it Dad you're going to ruin my hair." She pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright then why don't you set the table while I finish making the food?" Robin told his daughter." Then you can tell me how your first lesson went with "

"Alright Dad I'm on it!" she said as she ran to get the utensils, plates, and cups. Robin laughed at his daughter's endless amount of energy and was thankful she inherited a lot of things from him and not her mother. Despite what happened throughout the day only one thing came to his mind and that was Morgan's Dance teacher Ms. Olivia.

'Boy she was really cute' Robin thought to himself. 'I sure wouldn't mind seeing her again tomorrow.' Robin then headed out with the food, ready to hear all about his daughter's day and her dance lesson.

**AND CUT! Thanks for sticking til the end of this fic and I hope you enjoyed it. I know some of the characters are OOC but I feel like it would be a little weird if some characters acted like they do in the game (i.e Maribelle **act** like a noble but made her act like a serious person yet have her mischievous side. Anyway I hope you guys liked it and I plan to make this **_**and My Love for You Is like a Wyvern **_**my long running fics. Don't worry I will add the occasional one-shot here and there. Anyways if you liked it review,favorite,or follow this story and I will see you guys in the next chapter! Bye-Bye**

**TsundereGuy**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HOLY SHIT! I didn't know a lot of people would actually like this fic. I'm sorry if I haven't been uploading. BloodBorne has its grip on me like the other Soul games and I'm having a hard time being apart from that game. Anyways I managed to turn myself enough to right this second chapter so without any more delay, here's chapter 2.**_

Robin had finished dropping off Morgan at school and proceeded to enter the firm when he saw Chrom standing there with his wife Sumia.

"Helo Robin!" Sumia said as she rushed over to hug her best friend.

"Hey Sumia how's the shop going? I heard you had a big order for the local church." Robin had heard from Chrom that the local priest, Libra, had asked for flowers of different kinds to decorate the church. Of course, Sumiahas always had a green thumb as well as a way with animals.

"I was on my way over there. I just stopped by to tell Chrom I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight." Sumia said. Suddenly here demeanor changed to one of concern. "Speaking of dinner, I heard for the secretary that Tharja tried to have dinner with you last night." The expression on Chrom's face as he heard his wife explain the event was one of seriousness.

"She didn't do anything to you did she?" Chrom asked concerned for his best friend

"No she didn't, but she did try to seduce me and use her charms to get me to agree. If I were probably the same person I was when I first met her, I would have taken her offer." Robin suddenly shook his head as if to get rid of that image. "Anyways I reminded her I asked her to never bother me at work since we got a divorce and she stills shows up." Robin sighed. Sumia then remembered she wanted to ask him something.

"How's Morgan taking the divorce? I hear it's harder for teenagers than the parents in some cases." Sumia asked. She was concerned for the young girl. Morgan had been friends with her daughters and would always welcome her. Sumia would always smile when the girl would call her Aunt Sumi.

"She's taking it quite fine. She was always a cheerful girl which I'm glad she got from me. Miriel suggested she does some activity to get her mind off the divorce. I'm glad Vaike married a smart woman." Chrom chuckled over the fact that his childhood friend and His and Robin's personal trainer was able to land such an intellectual woman.

Sumia sighed a breath of relief over the news. "So that explains why Lucina and Cynthia are taking dance lessons. They are there to support Morgan". Robin nodded as he had a wry smile on his face.

"I'm glad she has someone to support her during her time of need and not like her old man" Robin half-chuckled.

"Robin."

"No it's fine. I mean I promised myself that I would never let my child grow up in a single parent house like me and look what happens. So much for that plan huh?" Robin said. It wasn't a secret to his friends that he came from a broken home. His mother left his father, Validar, when they were little. Him going with his mother, while his sister Aversa stayed with their father. Robin to this day still wonders about his father and sister. Suddenly Sumia's phone began to ring. She then realized she it was Libra calling her about their meeting.

"Oh I have to go, I'll see you later sweetie" Sumia then leaned in and gave a kiss to her husband. "I'll see as well Robin" Sumia then hugged her friend. 'Don't let this situation get you down. My flower fortunes say some good luck will head your way." Sumia said as she rushed out of the firm but not before falling face first on to the floor. She then got up and ran out like it never happened.

"She still saying it's the boots?" Robin asked his best friend.

"Still to this very day" Chrom said laughing. "Anyways let's get back on Ms. Lyn's case. We're so close to getting the one thing we need to end this case." Chrom said as they headed to their offices. Robin followed his friend, hoping it would take his mind off his ex-wife and a certain pink haired dance instructor.

Morgan sat with Lucina and Cynthia during lunch at their table along with their friend's. Morgan was enjoying her chicken wrap her father made with her when she heard Lucina call her name.

"Morgan do you know who is coming to pick us up at dance practice today? Mother says she can't make it and Father is busy with his latest case." Lucina asked her friend.

"My dad is picking us up from dance practice" Morgan said while taking a bite of her chicken wrap.

"Oh so Uncle Robin is picking us up." Cynthia said with a smile on her face. "I hope he takes us to go get some candy like when we were little. Remember that Lucy?" the younger bluenette asked. Lucina did in fact remember when their Uncle Robin would take them to the candy store and buy them sweets when they were younger. He would always blame his sweet tooth on his friend he knew when he was younger. Lucina then wanted to ask Morgan about what the real reason as to why they began taking dance lessons.

"Hey Morgan, how's the whole situation with your mom going?" Lucina asked. When she saw Morgan stop herself from taking a bite of her food and her eyes cast down, she regretted asking her about it.

"Well..Dad told me she stopped by to see him at work yesterday and maybe that was the reason he was late in picking me up." Morgan sighed as she remembered what her Dad told her about the encounter. "Other than that I haven't seen Mom since the divorce." Morgan said sadly. Sensing a disturbance, the sisters quickly decided to change the subject.

"So how about that big test we have to take for History? I don't think I'll be able to memorize everything. The younger bluenette said while rubbing the back of her head. Soon the girls were talking about mundane things until the bell rang and they headed back to class.

Olivia had just finished getting the studio ready for the afternoon class when she decided to lay her down and take a quick nap as she put it. Suddenly she entered once again into her dreams.

_She was dancing in the middle of a room with all eyes on her. She quickly got flustered when she felt a tap on her shoulders and turned around to see it was Robin the man she met last night._

"_May I have this dance?" He asked Olivia as he bowed and had his hand out. Olivia took his hand and immediately turned red over the contact they had. Soon the two danced in perfect synchronization, Olivia couldn't believe it._

"_Where did you learn to dance so well?" she asked the white haired man _

"_When I was younger, I had to take dance lessons, something about it being for fancy balls and galas my Father would attend." Robin said as he did a turn and spun Olivia all in with good timing. "I guess it paid off." Olivia was impressed he remembered the moves to the dance he learned when he was young. Soon a slow song came up and the two came even closer. Soon the two began to draw themselves closer until she heard the sound of her phone ringing._

Olivia once again woke up from her good dream to the sound of her phone going off telling her to wake up. She groaned as she turned the alarm off. "Stupid phone." Olivia pouted. "Waking me up at the good part." To say that the white haired man wasn't on her mind was a fat lie. She hoped that he would return today to pick up his daughter in order to see him again. Olivia sighed and then began to prepare herself for the evening class.

Robin arrived at the studio right when the class ended and went in the lobby. He was there with other parents waiting for their kids to come out as well. Robin soon saw not only his daughter, but his friends' daughters as well.

"Uncle Robin!" the two bluenettes said as the hugged the man in front of them.

"Girls…Strangling…..not..hugging." Robin gasped between breathes. The two soon released their said uncle and then smiled bashfully at their actions.

"Sorry uncle it's just been so long since we've seen you we couldn't help ourselves." Cynthia said. Lucina also nodded as if to agree with her sister.

Robin couldn't help but laugh at the girls actions. "Why don't you girls go get your stuff so we can go get some sweets? It's on me." The girls eyes lit up and soon the three of them headed to the locker room with Cynthia saying "I told you he would" to the two girls. Robin shook his head as he laughed at the younger bluenette's actions. As he sat down he noticed the dance instructor make her way over to him.

"It's so nice to see again Mr. Robin" Olivia said with a pink tint on her cheeks. 'Ok Olivia you can do this just try not to get distracted by his blue eyes and his smile' Olivia then mentally scolded herself for getting distracted. Robin was also having the same problem. 'Alright Robin just take it easy don't lose yourself to her eyes and her smile and how her legs look nice in those tights' Robin suddenly realized what he said. 'You're starting to act like that dastard Virion.' Their inner thoughts were soon broken by a blond woman clearing her throat.

"I say Robin, it isn't nice for you to keep a woman I believe 'hanging' is the term." Maribelle said. Robin was taken aback by Maribelle using slang, not since that time in college when he tried to teach her slang.

"I'm guessing you picked up some phrases from your Brady right?" Maribelle's son for all she tried to raise him to be, couldn't stand all the fancy living his parent's had. He then decided to be himself and speaks in a normal way, much to the dismay of Virion and Maribelle.

"I guess you can say that" Maribelle said with a smile. "Anyways I trust you met my business partner Olivia?" Maribelle said

"Yes I have and she is really such a lovely lady if I might add." Robin said. At this point Olivia's face became really red as her mind went crazy.

"Robin, I was wondering if you could join me and Virion for our annual gala for the arts." Maribelle asked. Virion and Maribelle have always been patrons of the arts in the city of Ylistol. It may be because of Virion's homeland is known for its arts or the fact that both bluebloods love to donate their money helping others. Robin has always been invited to the galas and would go.

"Of vourse I will Maribelle, except I don't have a date to take with me this time." Robin said. Robin knew it would be rude to not show up but most of the times, these events usually required another person to come with said guest. Like a shark smelling blood in the water, Maribelle had a response ready.

"Why don't you take Olivia as your date?" Maribelle said with a sly grin. To say that the two people were surprised was an understatement. Robin was bright red while Olivia felt like her face was on fire.

"M-M-Maribelle you can't just force Robin to take me to the gala." Olivia said. "Maybe he doesn't want to go."

"Oh don't be ridiculous Darling, Robin would be pleased to have such a fine young woman with him." Maribelle said with a smile. Robin was too busy thinking to hear what the women were talking about. After some thinking Robin gave his answer.

"Sure I'll go that is if Ms. Olivia would like to go with me." Robin said. Without missing a beat Olivia gave him her answer.

"YES!" Olivia shouted. Soon everyone in the room looked at her and she turned bright red. "Y-yes I would be honored to go." She whispered.

"Well then it's settled. The gala is in 3 weeks' time and I expect you two to show up in your best." Maribelle said as she walked away to interact with the other parents. Soon Robin and Olivia were left looking away from each other with a red hue on each of their faces. Being the first one to recover, Robin began to talk.

"Well since we are going, how about we exchange numbers to keep in touch." Robin suggested. Olivia only nodded as the two exchanged numbers.

"Uncle Robin we're good to go!" Cynthia shouted as the three girls left the locker room.

"Oh well it was fun Olivia I hope to keep in contact with you about the gala I will see you next week." Robin said. The white haired man left with the girls while Olivia stood there with one thought running through her mind.

'I have a date with Robin!'

After taking the girls to the candy store (which is now run by the same boy he used to hang out with before he met Chrom. Old Gaius never lost his sweet tooth).He dropped Lucina and Cynthia off at their home while Robin and Morgan headed to their house. As soon as they reached to the door, Robin went to the kitchen to make dinner while began to set up the table. Once they had finished dinner, they decided to head to bed, Morgan stopped to ask her father something.

"Hey Dad?"

"What is it Morgan?" Robin responded.

"Do- do you think Mom loves me?" she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. Robin was concerned about the question.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just feel like Mom just hates me. She always wants to be with you. Even when you were still together, she always spent time with you and never with me. The only time we spent time together was when she tried her curses on me and that's it." Suddenly Morgan began to cry as she than ran to her father on the couch and embraced him. "Why Dad? Why does Mom hate me?" Robin was speechless at her daughter's words.

'Damn it Tharja. What did you do to our little girl to make her think like this?' Robin then held Morgan as she cried until she cried herself to sleep. Robin then picked her up and carried her to her room and laid her down there. He lifted the covers and then proceeded to tuck her in. As he was about to leave he heard Morgan mumble in her sleep.

"D-Dad-Daddy please don't leave me alone." Robin's heart broke at Morgan saying those words. He bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I won't Morgan. Even if your Mother abandoned you, I never will. After all you're my little girl". Morgan smiled at those words as she begin to slightly snore. Robin then left the room and closed the door behind him. "I promise Morgan, I will make our lives better and you will never have to worry about Tharja's apporoval." Robin then went to his own bedroom to get some much needed rest.

_**There it is Chapter 2. In order to address the question as to why Noire isn't in the story. I felt that Morgan would work better since she has a great relationship with her father, while in Morgan's supports with Tharja, it seems like she doesn't really care for Morgan while Tharja shows some love towards Noire. I felt that Morgan was the better choice and the other reason is this fic is AU which means not everything is the same as the game is. **_

_**GunLord500: Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it!**_

_**John of Ling: Ask and thou shalt receive!**_

_**As always please review,follow,or favorite if you haven't already and I will see you soon (Hopefully if I don't binge play on BloodBorne for a week) in the next chapter. Later Doods and Doodettes!**_

_**TsundereGuy**_


	3. Chapter 3

Robin awake and looked at his alarm clock. '6:32. Great I woke up before the alarm clock.' The white haired man groaned as he got up groggily from his bed. "Today is going to be just great" He mumbled sarcastically. Robin then got out of his room and walked himself to the bathroom to prepare for the day. It was a Saturday so he knew he didn't have to take Morgan to school and knowing his daughter, she would probably go out with her friends. Robin then was surprised when he saw Morgan sitting in front of the TV watching cartoons.

"Oh good morning Dad!" the teenager said waving then taking a spoonful of her cereal and turned back to the TV. Robin was still trying to process how he didn't hear the TV since he left his room.

"Good morning to you too kiddo." Robin said as he headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. "So what does my little girl want for breakfast?" Robin said from the kitchen.

"How about some blueberry pancakes and some eggs and bacon!" Morgan said with as much enthusiasm she could muster in the early morning (which is a lot not surprisingly).

"As you wish Lady Morgan." Robin said causing his daughter to roll her eyes. She remembers when her dad used to call her his Princess when she was younger. Those were pleasant memories she had when her parents were still together. Morgan shook the thoughts out of her head and turned her attention to the TV. After a few minutes, Robin called her for breakfast and soon they began to eat. Curious as to what her daughter was going to do today, Robin asked her. "So what are your plans for today, my child?" Robin said in a comical big voice. Morgan couldn't help but laugh at her father's antics.

"I'm going with Lucina, Cynthia, and Severa downtown to go see what we need for the gala that's happening in three weeks." Morgan said continuing to eat her pancakes.

"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot Brady invited you and your friends to that gala for his own charity." Robin remarked. Brady may not speak, dress, or act like his parents; but the kid still has a heart of gold. Sure Maribelle might be cold to some people, and Virion was just…Virion, but Brady always made sure that he was liked for his personality. As such he was often the butt of the jokes of the other nobles about how Sir Virion and Lady Maribelle allowed their son to act like a thug. Maribelle and Virion have even talked to him about that with Robin a few times, but they have come to love their son for who he is and accept him. This was his first gala where he was funding his own program. A program to teach lower income children the ways of classical music. "I see so it's mostly a shopping trip is it? How much do you need for the dress?"

"Oh it's no problem Dad, Auntie Sumia said she would take care of it." Morgan said. Robin was a little concerned but decided to trust Sumia on her offer. 'Though maybe Severa may take advantage of it.' He hoped Lon'Qu and Cordelia would ask their daughter to not go overboard with the dress. He then noticed that it was almost time for him to go.

'"Alright Morgan, how about you go get ready and I'll drop you off at Chrom's place before I head out to work?"

"Alright Dad sounds like a plan!" The black haired girl said as she left towards her room. She stopped in mid stride and ran towards her father, giving him a hug."Thanks Dad for last night. It really cheered me up you being there for me." She said as she looked up and gave her father one of the biggest smiles she's ever given. Robin then kissed her on her forehead and proceeded to hug her back.

"Just know that I will always be here for you, alright kiddo?"

"Yeah..thanks Dad." Morgan said as she let go and ran to her room to get ready. Morgan then came of her room and the father-daughter duo headed to the car to drop off Morgan at her Uncle Chrom's house. Robin then headed to the firm and began to work on Ms. Lyn's case.

Olivia was still sound asleep when she was having a dream she was enjoying very much. "Heh… Robin please I don't think I'm ready to go that far. But… I will for…you" Olivia said while blushing heavily. Unknown to the dancer, her friend Maribelle was there as well and also had a red tint on her cheeks.

'Just what is this woman dreaming about with Robin?' the noble thought to herself. She decided to wake her up when she started to moan. "Olivia dear please WAKE UP!" Olivia was then woken from her dream to see Maribelle standing there with a blush on her face. Olivia then remembered the kind of dream she was having and proceeded to hide under the covers in order to hide her embarrassment.

"H-H-How long have you been there?" asked the shy dancer.

"About the time you told Robin and I quote 'Is that your cell phone in your pocket or are you happy to see me'." Maribelle said trying to imitate Olivia as best she could. Olivia just pulled the covers over herself hoping that the ground would swallow her. Olivia was curious as to way her friend and business partner was standing in her room.

"Wait what are you doing in my house?" Olivia said getting over her embarrassment.

"Oh yes I was wondering if you were free tomorrow to see if we can fit you for a dress?" Maribelle said.

"Why didn't you just call me or text me instead of coming over here?" Olivia said irritated over the fact that was woken up early on her day off and having her dream interrupted.

"Well I would have if you had answered your phone. I thought something had happened and came over to see if you were fine. Then I find you having a rather 'good' dream about my good friend Robin." She said with a smile on her face. Olivia then looked over to her phone and noticed she had missed calls and texts from Maribelle and noticed her phone was on vibrate.

"Oh well that explains why I didn't hear it. Yes I will be free tomorrow." Olivia said while she yawned as she stretched. Maribelle then had a blush on her face as she noticed something about Olivia.

"Olivia d-dear, why are you nude?" Maribelle stammered. Olivia was confused until she looked down. Now Olivia wished she was eaten by the ground at that moment.

Robin had hit a dead end in the case. While Ms. Lyn was not only conceived out of wedlock, she also has the fact that by not having the family name would mean she has no claim to her inheritance and that it would end up in the hands of her uncle. He also didn't want to give Excellus the win that slimy snake. Robin was about to give up when he heard his phone ring. He saw that it was Olivia and answered it. "Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Hello? This is Robin right?" she asked a little scared she got the wrong number.

"Yes it's me Olivia. What's up?"

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to meet up later today for dinner to discuss about the gala. Olivia asked. Robin was a little surprised that Olivia would actually contact him so soon, but was glad she was taking the situation seriously.

"Sure I'm free at around after 5 so how about we meet up at a place called Astra for dinner?" Robin said. Olivia had heard about that place and heard that it had the best potato dishes in the entire city of Ylisstol.

"Okay that's fine. How about we meet up at 6. Is that alright?"

"Yeah sounds great. At 6 then, it's a date" Robin said as he hung up. Olivia was left with a blush and her face. She then squealed like a high school girl being asked out by her crush (which is kinda what happened). "I'm having dinner with Robin! Oh Naga what do I wear?" She then proceeded to run to her closet to find the perfect outfit.

Robin had got off the phone and decided to finish his work as quickly as possible. He remembered that Morgan was still with her friends and called her. Robin waited for the call to go through.

"Hey Dad what's up?" Morgan asked

"Hey I'm not going to be able to pick you up. Maybe you could ask your Aunt Sumia to drop you off the house okay?" Robin said.

"Alright Dad will you be coming home late?"

"Yeah I might be so don't wait up alright kiddo?"

"Yes Dad I promise I won't. Be safe okay. I love you" Morgan said

"I love you too Morgan." He said as he hung up. Robin sighed as he began to finish the case

Robin then proceeded to head to Astra and made it with a few seconds to spare. He began to think about what to tell Morgan as to why he was out so late. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a voice call to him. He turned around and almost swore that his jaw hit the floor. There stood Olivia wearing a pink blouse with black skinny jeans with a pair of heels. She also had her hair down and not in her usual ponytail. Robin couldn't help staring and noticed how attractive she was. Robin was pulled out of his thoughts when Olivia cleared her throat.

"I-Is this f-f-fine? If not I can go change and-"

"No its okay. You just look really…pretty is all." Robin said mentally slapped himself. 'Great now you sound like Virion before he married Maribelle.' Olivia couldn't help but giggle at the man in front of her.

'He certainly is cute when he's flustered.' She thought to herself. Though she had to admit he wore the dress shirt with a loose tie very well.

"Shall we go in then?" Robin said as he pointed to the restaurant.

"Yes let's go" Olivia said. They entered the restaurant and were led to a table by the hostess. " Wow this place is very nice, I've heard that this place is famous for their potato dishes." Olivia said.

"Yeah it's true. Lon'Qu makes one hell of a baked potato." Robin said, Olivia then looked at him with her head turned sideways.

"Lon'Qu?" she asked.

"Oh right. He;s a friend of mine. Known him for a while now actually. He and his wife own and run this restaurant together." Robin said. Soon he saw a familiar red head heading over to their table.

"Robin! Gods it's been so long "the red hair woman said as she hugged the white haired man.

"Cordelia, can't…..breathe…" Robin gasped. Cordelia then let go of him with a tint of red out of embarrassment." Olivia this is Cordelia, Lon'Qu's wife." Cordelia then proceeded to introduce herself to Olivia.

"Well what can I get you two?" Cordelia said as she took out her notepad to write down the orders.

"I'll have the house lasagna with a baked potato." Robin said as he closed the menu and handed to Cordelia.

"Alright and what about you Olivia?"

"I'll have the chicken alfredo with a baked potato as well please?" Olivia said as she handed the menu to Cordelia.

"Alright what about to drink?"

I'll have some raspberry iced tea." Olivia stated.

"I'll have a Sprite please."

"Alright then I'll be back soon with your orders." Cordelia said. She then leaned in to Robin's ear and whispered "Nice job Robin, she is definitely an improvement from Tharja." Robin could only blush. Before he could say anything, Cordelia left chuckling to herself. Wanting to move on, Robin and Olivia began to chat about there lives. Soon there food was brought over and they ate while they chatted.

"-and then I tell Morgan 'Morgan I said boxing gloves not foxing gloves." Robin said with a chuckle. Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the antics the two had.

"I trust your meal was acceptable Robin?" A voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Lon'Qu there with a serious face. Robin then got up and shared a bro hug with Lon'Qu.

"Also this is Olivia, she is Morgan's dance teacher and my date to Virion and Maribelle's gala." He said.

"It's very nice to meet you Lon'Qu." Olivia said as she stuck her hand out to shake his hand. Lon'Qu then tensed at the gesture. Robing couldn't help but laugh at his friend's actions. Olivia looked at Robin with a confused look.

"Lon'Qu here has had a fear of women ever since I've known him. I would expect it to have gone away after you married Cordelia?" Robin stated.

"Hmph, it has gone away but only with Cordelia and Severa. Any other woman I still tense up." Lon'Qu said in the same serious voice.

"Plus I'm always sure he will never cheat on me." Cordelia said jokingly. She then proceeded to grab his hand which made the man blush,

"Well looks like he is getting better. He's only blushing now when you hold his hand. I remember when it was like your hand was on fire on how quick he removed his hand." Robin said remembering the dark haired man's struggle in accepting his wife's affection.

"Hpmh well yes but it's still a work in progress. Now why don't we give you the check. Dear if you could, I have to get back to the kitchen." Lon'Qu saod. What he did next shocked Robin and Cordelia. Lon'Qu stepped to his wife and planted a kiss on her lips before dashing to the kitchen with a blush on his face. Robin could have sworn he saw a grin on his face. Cordelia stood there with her hands on her lips before she too left to go get the check for the couple. Robin and Olivia were waiting for the check to come over, when Robin saw someone walk in through the door that made his blood run cold and made him pale. In walked Tharja and soon spotted him. She had a happy expression on her face, which changed when she saw Olivia get close to Robin. She walked over with a look of anger he had never seen before.

'Oh Gods, I knew today was going to be just great.' Robin thought to himself. He mentally smacked himself for being a smart ass in the morning.

_**HaHa a cliffhanger to spice things up. I'm sorry if this is a little late, but I was at Coachella for the weekend. Plus waking up today was a challenge. I got the Coachella bug (Sore throat,Body aches, hangover and dehydration). But it was worth it to see all those bands play. Thank you guys for all the reviews and favs/follows. If you loved this chapter (or the story for that matter) please leave a review/Fav/Follow for this story.**_

_**JameyBoy-Indeed it has though life without toilet paper would be awful.**_

_**MellkyRellky- Thanks! I thought I might have made them a little OOC but I'm glad you enjoyed it.**_

_**Crynathoris-Thanks for the support!**_

_**As always I will see you guys in the next chapter and hopefully I will get over this Coachella bug soon. Bye-Bye**_

_**TsundereGuy**_

_**Listening to: Foo Fighters-Walk **_


	4. Chapter 4

Robin could only regret his words in the morning as his ex-wife was heading his way. 'Well this is it, time to get ready for what is to come' the white haired man thought to himself. Tharja soon arrived at the table.

"Get your hands off my husband!" Tharja shouted with venom dripping from every word. Olivia suddenly blushed and hid her face in Robin's arms. This only seemed to make Tharja even madder. "I said get your hands off him harlot!"

"Tharja that's enough!" Robin said as he stood up. "We aren't married anymore, I can date any woman I please and you have no say in it! For Naga's sake woman, can't you leave me alone?" Tharja had a look of shock when she heard Robin raise his voice. He never yelled at her, even when he found out about Morgan or during their divorce. Olivia also was taken aback by Robin's outburst. She had never seen this side of him before and Olivia had to admit it made him look rather attractive ('No Olivia, now's not the time to be thinking about Robin like that.').

"What do you mean my love? We are bound together forever." Tharja said in a somewhat seductive voice.

"No Tharja we aren't together and I have a paper that says so. How did you even know I was here?" Robin said with a hint of worry in his voice. Robin had known that even before they were together, Tharja had stalked him from his workplace to even his home.

"Why you know how, I followed you here. I have to keep an eye on what is mine." Tharja said. Robin could feel the bile rise in his throat at hearing those words.

"I am not yours anymore Tharja. No please leave me and my date only if you will. We were having a wonderful time before you showed up." Robin stated as he grabbed a hold of Olivia's hand. The dancer's face immediately turned red and only brought to infuriate her even more,

"You would rather spend time with this whore than with me, your loving wife!" Tharja shouted. Olivia visibly flinched at the word her date's ex-wife used to describe her. Robin on the other hand, had finally lost control at Tharja's outburst.

"Don't you ever EVER call Olivia that! I've had enough of you berating her and lowering her like that!" To say Robin was upset was an understatement. He was as Maribelle once put it "pissed off". Suddenly Cordelia rushed in and separated both parties.

"Tharja" Cordelia seemed to whisper with some spite in her tone. "I must ask you that you leave my restaurant and not bother our guests. I will call the police if I have too." Suddenly Lon'Qu also emerged from the kitchen with a deeper scowl than he usually had.

"Leave this place and don't come back woman!" Lon'Qu shouted with almost as much anger as Robin. Lon'Qu may not show it all the time, but he cared for his friends and always looked out for their well being.

"Fine I'll leave, but don't think this over Robin." Tharja said as she left the restaurant. Lon'Qu gestured to Cordelia to follow her in case she did something suspicious. Cordelia nodded and was soon on Tharja's trail. Lon'Qu then headed to Robin's table.

"I'm so sorry about that old friend. I didn't know she would show up like that." Robin apologized to Lon'Qu over starting a scene in his restaurant. Lon'Qu then smirked at his friend's change in demeanor.

"It's alright Robin, we all know how that woman reacts towards you. Why don't you and Olivia head out so you won't be bothered or feel uncomfortable around the other guests. Also the food is on the house." Robin couldn't help but be grateful for his friend's actions.

"Thank you Lon'Qu." Robin said as he gave him a nod. He turned around to Olivia and offered her his hand. "Why don't I take you home Olivia? We had a pretty exhausting date wouldn't you say." Robin made sure to add a smile in order to calm down Olivia. The pinkette still had her face red and nodded as she took Robin's hand. She got up and the two headed for the exit. As they reached the door, they saw Cordelia standing outside. "Hey Cordy can I ask you for a favor? Would you mind calling Sumia about what happened and to mention it to Chrom? Hopefully this will help in getting that restraining order even faster." Cordelia couldn't help but smirk at Robin's nickname for her.

"Sure thing Rob, I'll tell her what happened here." She said as Robin fought back a chuckle at Cordela's nickname for him. Olivia and Robin said their goodbyes and headed to Robin's car. The drive was incredible awkward with the only thing said between the two were Olivia telling Robin where to turn. Finally, the couple reached Olivia's house. Robin got out of his side and rushed to open Olivia's door and offered to help her out of the car. Olivia blushed and took Robin's hand as she got out of the car. The two walked to Olivia's porch when the white haired man decided to break the silence.

"Oliva listen I-um- I'm sorry for what happened back there and I'm sorry our date got ruined. If you let me, I promise to take you out again and hopefully we won't get interrupted by anyone else?" Robin asked. Olivia than found herself blushing while her mind and heart were going into overdrive. 'He's asking you out on another date!? Maybe he does like me!' Olivia excitedly thought to herself.

"Y-yes Robin I would like that." Olivia responded with a smile on her face. Robin couldn't help but blush at how cute she looked with that smile.

"Well then I hope you have a good evening." Robin said as he waved and turned his back to Olivia. Olivia than thought to herself that she had a chance to thank Robin for defending her. "Robin?" the dancer said in a meek voice. Robin turned around at hearing his name.

"Yes what is i-"Robin never finished as Olivia's lips met his. It was a small peck but to the two people involved, it felt like an eternity. Olivia then parted and had a blush on her face bigger than any in her entire life. "Thatwasfordefendingmetonight" Olivia said rapidly and soon ran inside her house. Robin stood outside with a blush and holding his hand over his lips. He soon headed back to his car and thought to himself how it wasn't such a bad day at all.

Robin arrived home a little earlier than expected only to find Morgan watching TV. "Hey Dad." Morgan said as she waved at her father. Robin headed over to the couch.

"What are you watching?" Robin asked his daughter.

"Oh I'm watching Daredevil. Cynthia said she binged watched it when it came out and would stop talking about it. She told everyone to watch it so I started and it's really good. Besides you know how Cynthia is with superheroes." Morgan added with a laugh.

"Oh don't I know." Robin said with a chuckle. Cynthia had always been in love with super heroes since she was young. While most girls played with dolls or did their hair, Cynthia was always playing with hero action figures and reading comic books. She was so obsessed, that Sumia had asked Cherche to make Cynthia a Jean Grey outfit for Halloween one year when they were younger. She still reads comics to this day and has even given Frederick and Cherche's son, Gerome, the nickname Nightwing since he went through a phase where he always wore a mask and looked like the hero from her comics. Robin was relieved that his niece hadn't changed over the years.

"I'm almost finished with this episode if you want to watch it with me?" Morgan asked. Robin nodded and soon went to the kitchen to make popcorn for him and his daughter. Soon the 1 episode turned into them marathoning the entire series in one night. It was around 3am when they finished watching the show. "Holy cow that show was awesome. Cynthia was right I can't wait to talk with her about it on Monday!" Morgan said excitedly.

"I have to agree it was a very entertaining show and the story was really good. When season 2 comes out, why don't you and I watch it? What do you say kiddo?" Robin asked.

"Sure Dad that sounds like a plan." Morgan said. Suddenly she yawned and realized how late and tired she was.

"Alright Morgan lets go to bed it's getting late" Robin said. The black haired teen nodded and soon they turned off the TV. Morgan was then reminded about something her Aunt Sumia told her when she was dropping her off to her house.

"Hey Dad? Is it true that Mom showed up at Uncle Lon'Qu's restaurant when you were with Ms. Olivia?" the young teen asked. Robin let out a sigh and turned to his daughter.

"Yes your mother showed up when I was with Ms. Olivia and she did cause a scene but I managed to make her leave before she did anything." Morgan then looked down at her feet and started to cry. Robin was taken aback by this and soon reached over to hug her. "Hey hey what's wrong?" Robin asked as Morgan held closer to Robin.

'Why does Mom have to make our lives so difficult? I know she doesn't love me and then she tries to take away any happiness you try to have. Why Dad, why is Mother so spiteful?" Morgan asked. Robin couldn't think of a reason as to why his ex-wife was acting the way she is. He however knew of an answer that would calm down his daughter.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing. I will always love you and I will never allow your mother to take away whatever happiness we have. I will fight to keep her away from us and to never hurt you again. I promise my little princess." Robin concluded. Morgan seemed to calm down and smiled when she heard her nickname her father called her when she was little.

"Thanks Dad. I'm glad to have a dad like you." She then hugged her dad. Robin then returned the hug and felt at peace seeing his daughter happy.

"Now get to bed, I'll make us some blueberry pancakes in the morning." Robin said as Morgan's face lit up. They bid each other good night and headed to their room. Robin leaned on his door and made a promise to do everything he could to get Tharja away from his family as well as Olivia.

Meanwhile, in another part of town; a raven haired woman was looking at a computer screen. She was typing and searching until she found what she was looking for.

"Olivia's Dance looks like I found you and I will make you pay for taking my Robin." The woman then smiled as she looked over papers. "Soon Robin, we will be together like we are supposed to be." Tharja then laughed as she headed to her bathroom to wash away all the grime from the day. 'Soon my love, soon' she thought to herself as she entered her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

_**Sorry for not updating! I've been binging on Mortal Kombat X as well as XenoBlade Chronicles on my New 3DS (I'm really feeling it! Ok that was bad, I'll put that in the file). This is the shortest chapter so far and I feel like it was the worst one I've that's just me it's up to you guys if you liked it. I put the Daredevil reference in since it was a really good show and would recommend if you have Netflix. Anyways please leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter. I'm working on another story idea (brain pls.) and hopefully post it this week. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**_

_**TsundereGuy( Who is now going back to Mortal Kombat X to fight nothing but Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and Takeda online. Wish me luck)**_

_**Listening to: Down With Webster-One in a Million **_


	5. Chapter 5

Monday rolled around and Robin and Morgan began their week. Robin couldn't help but think about his date with Olivia and planning on their second date. He was so engrossed, he didn't notice Chrom and Lissa standing at the entrance to the firm.

"Hello earth to Robin." Lissa said as she waved her hand in front of Robin's face. He was soon brought out of his thoughts by Lissa's action.

"Huh? Oh Good morning you guys." Robin said with a sheepish smile.

"Good morning. What had you all spacing out so early in the morning?" Chrom asked with a confused look on his face.

"He's probably thinking about his date with Olivia." Lissa said with a sly smile on her face. Chrom went wide eyed at the statement. He was surprised his friend was dating after such a short time of being divorced.

"How did you –"

"Maribelle told me about it. You know her and Olivia are good friends and business partners so she tells me everything." Lissa explained. Robin wasn't surprised that Olivia told Maribelle about her date. He couldn't feel like he had been put into a corner by Lissa's reveal.

"Yes I went on a date with Olivia. I know it seems a little too early for me to start seeing someone, but I'm trying to take it slow." Robin said trying to suppress the blush coming on his face. "Also she's my date for Virion and Maribelle's gala, so I wanted to get to know her as well." Chrom smiled and put his hand on his best friend's back.

"Robin I'm glad you decided to move on from your horrible divorce and find a nice woman. I'm not one to speak badly about people, but from what Maribelle has told me, Olivia seems like a better person than Tharja. I wish you luck and happiness in your relationship with Olivia." Robin looked up at his friend and was glad that he supported him in his time of need

"Thanks I hope you can help with this just like a helped you out with Sumia, after all you kind of owe me for that one." Robin said jokingly said. While Robin was joking, it was actually the truth. Chrom was about the densest person one could know and poor Sumia was always having trouble trying to get his attention. It wasn't until Sumia asked Robin for help that Chrom and Sumia got together.

"You will never let that go, will you?"

"Nope. Especially since I have two nieces because of it." Robin said with a sly smirk. Chrom just rolled his eyes as he headed to the meeting room.

"Today is the day Robin. It's time to present our evidence for Ms. Lyndis' case. I hope you're prepared." Chrom said with a serious tone.

"You bet I am. Let's get everything ready for the case. I won't let Ms. Lyndis down or lose to that slimeball Excellus." Robin said with determination in his voice. Chrom could only laugh as he mentioned their former classmate.

"You really don't like Excellus much do you?" Chorm said.

"He cheated his way through school in order to take my Valedictorian spot from law school, of course I hate his guts. I vowed to never lose to him." To say that Robin disliked Excellus was an understatement. Robin had an unnatural hatred towards Excellus and the feeling was mutual. Excellus also hated Robin for taking what he believed to be his rightful place as the Valedictorian of their class and has held that grudge since then. Robin and Excellus had always seemed to be on the opposite sides of cases whenever they met and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well my friend, let's add another win to that record. By the way, what is the score so far?"Chrom asked.

"72-0 but who's counting really?" Robin said with smug face. He was proud of his streak against Excellus and also worked hard to not lose it.

"Well then you guys better hurry up or you're going to miss your case." Lissa said as she hurried her brother and best friend. Chrom and Robin then gathered all their files and proceeded to the court house.

Olivia was getting ready for her morning classes. Just like Robin, she couldn't forget about the date she had with Robin on Saturday. She was a little scared when Robin's ex-wife showed up and harassed her by calling her names, but she was relieved when Robin stood up for her and protected her from Tharja (at least that's what she remembered her name to be). The one thing that stood with her was the fact that he wanted to go on another date with her. She still felt super happy and couldn't help but be in a good mood. She soon headed to the dance room where the class was held and started her morning classes.

"I'm so tired." Olivia said as she reached her mid-day break before the afternoon classes. She then decided to have lunch and took a quick nap, her dreams about the second date with Robin.

Robin and Chrom than headed out of the courtroom. They were currently at recess as the jury was overlooking the evidence in the case. Robin and Chrom were enjoying their lunch until they saw someone they didn't want to interact with.

"Well,Well,Well If it Chrom and Robin! How have you idiots been?" Excellus asked with his hand held up to his face.

"Not so much creep what about you? Still having to trick people into working for you? Or maybe you've been too busy getting shot down by every woman you met?" Robin said without looking at him. This caused Chrom to nearly choke on his food over him laughing at how cruel Robin could be. Excellus was fuming but also had a comeback.

"Bah I wouldn't talk Divorcee. I heard you left your wife, how you let a nice piece of ass is be-"Excellus couldn't finish his words as Robin grabbed his shirt and lifted him up.

"I may not be with Tharja anymore or love her, but she is still the mother of my daughter and I will not have her degraded or talked about in that manner, especially by you swine!" Robin then let go of him and scowled. "Don't you have other people to bother? Mainly your team and your client?" Robin then sat down where he was and resumed eating.

"Hmph your right I should be planning with my team, planning how we will celebrate after we win the case!" Excellus said as he laughed back to his team. Robin and Chrom ate their food and chatted before they were brought back to the courtroom.

The jury entered the courtroom as everyone was waiting in the courtroom. They seemed calm and all took their seats but one who stood up.

"Has the jury come to a decision?" The judge asked as he looked at the juror in charge.

"Yes we have your Honor." The juror said as he opened the paper with the verdict. "In the case of the inheritance for Ms. Lyndis, we find the case in favor of Ms. Lyndis." Robin and Chrom hi fived each other as Lyndis was crying. She then proceeded to hug Chrom and Robin. When they left the courtroom, Lyndis stood there ready to get into the limo she inherited from her grandfather when she looked back at the duo.

"Thank you so much and . If it weren't for you, my uncle would have won and I would have nothing. I am grateful for this and I should repay for your services."

"Well me and Chrom talked about it and decided that we offer our services free of charge." Robin said as he smiled. Chrom nodded as he approved the decision they had made.

"You've been through a lot Ms. Lyndis, we thought we would help relive you of one problem." Chrom said. Lyndis could only shed tears of joy over the kindness of the two lawyers. She had grown close to the two for the past months the case was going on and came to see the two as older brother she never had.

"Thank you both of you. I hope we can keep in touch and I'll let you know if my uncle tries anything else. Thank you again." She said as she entered the limo. As it sped off, she stuck her head out the window waving at the two until she was out of sight.

"Damn I'm glad this case is over and it ended in a happy ending for ." Chrom said as he undid his tie. Robin followed in suit. Robin loved his job in helping people, but he hated having to wear suits.

"Why don't we go out and celebrate with everyone? I'll bring Sumia over and we can have her pies and some of you good ol' home cooking." Chrom suddenly liked the thought of that.

"Alright then you get all the stuff ready and I'll go and pick up the girls from their dance lessons. How does that sound?"

"Great that sounds like a plan. Meet up at my place when you're done picking up the girls." The duo then got in their cars and headed to do their respective errands. Robin couldn't wait to tell his story to Olivia and ask her out for that second date.

Robin arrived at to the dance studio and saw Morgan, Lucina, and Cynthia talking about something very animatedly, well at least Morgan and Cynthia.

"I really liked the part in Episode 2, when Daredevil beat those guys up saving the kid from the Russians and the camera goes all those awesome angles, that was sooo cool!  
Morgan said as Cynthia nodded with as much enthusiasm.

"Yeah that was my favorite part! Then when he starts beating up the bad guys was so COOL!" Cynthia said as she tried to make poses with her punching invisible enemies. Robin laughed as he saw his niece's antics before him. The girls looked up and rushed Robin hugging him.

"Girls….crushing…..ribs." Robin said as he tried to breathe through the hug. The girls let go and smiled as they told Robin they would go and get their stuff from the locker room. As they left, Robin saw Olivia and decided to approach her.

"Hello Olivia" Robin said with a smile on his face. The dancer was immediately out of her thoughts and saw the person who had been running in her mind the past few days in front of her. She smiled and hugged him only to let go immediately and have a tremendous blush on her face.

"I-I h-hope it was ok with doing that." Olivia said as she tried to regain her composure. Robin smiled as he saw Olivia's reaction.

"It's all right I don't mind. However, I would like to take our relationship slow if that's alright with you?" Robin asked in a hopeful tone. Olivia couldn't believe her ears. 'Relationship? Does this mean that?' Olivia thought to herself.

"R-R-Robin does this meant that you-"Olivia couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Robin nodding.

"Yes Olivia, I would love for you to be my girlfriend." Robin said. "I enjoyed our time together the last time and want to get to know you better. I just ask that we take it slow"

"Yes I promise I will and I will cherish this relationship as well." Olivia then hugged Robin once again. They were broken out of it when they heard giggling in the back. They turned around to seeing Lucina and Cynthia giggling while Morgan had a smile on her face.

"See I told Auntie Maribelle was right, it was only a matter of time before the two of them got together." Lucina said as Cynthia was laughing. Morgan smiled at her father and was happy her father was happy as well.

"Geez that Maribelle always doing things a 'lady of breeding' shouldn't be doing." Robin said adding air quotes. Olivia giggled at the jab made at her friend and felt happy as she was finally with the man she liked. "That reminds me, I was also wondering if you want to join us for a celebration? Me and Lucina and Cynthia's father,Chrom, won our case and were going to celebrate, I was wondering if you want to join us?" Robin asked.

"I would love too! I can hopefully meet your other friends as well." Olivia said with smile on her face. Robin then helped her close down as they left for Chrom's house. Unknown to the happy group, a shadowy figure was seething behind them in the darkness. Tharja was in her car and heard everything as she had bugged the place in order to find something out on the tramp that stole her lover. She was beyond furious as she heard Robin ask Olivia to be her girlfriend and her hatred for the woman increased.

"Mark my words you tramp, I will make you pay for doing this. It just makes my plan to ruin you even more satisfying when it comes to happen." Tharja thought as she laughed heading to her home in order to begin the first part of her plan to get Robin back.

_**OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I was busy with school and then I trained for a Mortal Kombat X tournament (Top 16 placer you are looking at) and also training for an Ultra Street Fighter 4 Tournament I was invited to (Kind of how I make some side money using my hobby). So I'm sorry if I haven't been updating. However, I will write this and my other drabble fic ahead of time so when I can, I will upload them when I get the chance. Now before I get PM's and reviews going "But TsundereGuy, why are Robin and Olivia already dating it's too fast" I explained that Robin wants to take it slow. Also I never said they were in love, there is an attraction between the two and Robin wants to see where it will lead. All that lovey-dovey stuff will happen later on, I just want to build it up so when it happens, it will be adorable. The next chapter will be sort of a filler with some build up to the gala where the main plot of the story will take place. **_

_**Spiralgamer- Thank you for the kind words! I explained in the chapter 2, I felt like Morgan was more appropriate since I felt like her and Tharja's supports, Tharja didn't seem to care for Morgan. Tharja and Noire support and even their interaction in The Future Past DLC, shows that Tharja does love for Noire. Also the fact that Morgan is Daddy's little girl, makes sense in the story as Robin and Morgan live together after Robin divorces Tharja.**_

_**TommyJ49- I'm glad you enjoyed my AU fic! It's the first one I have written so it's good to hear you enjoyed it. MKX is super fun until you run into people who talk shit or just act immature. Yeah I stopped running into less Takeda players and got more Lui Kang players.**_

_**JameyBoy-Daredevil was amazing! Can't wait for season 2. **_

_**Guest777- Granted Tharja isn't one of my favorite characters in the game, but I find her interactions with people who aren't Robin pretty funny. Tharja my play the role of the villain, but she might not be the only one! I was thinking of making a harem fic, but I don't know who to choose to be in it.**_

_**As always please leave a review if you liked the chapter. Now if you will excuse me, I have get back to Training Mode for MKX and prepare for a tournament. See you guys next chapter!**_

_**TsundereGuy(Who will fall asleep to the pitter patter of rain because LA and the rest of California needs it)**_

_**Listening to: Mumford and Sons- Winter Winds **_


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks have passed since Robin and Chrom finished the case with Ms. Lyn. Currently Robin, Chrom, Frederick, Stahl, and Vaike were all hanging out at the pub the always hanged out at called The Warren. Robin and Chrom had known the owners, Gregor and his wife Panne, since back when they were law students. Of course for being such long time patrons, Gregor always offered them a discount whenever they would visit his pub.

"Oi Robin and Chrom. Gregor hears you two won case without the hitch yes?" The man said with his thick accent.

"Yeah we did Gregor. I'm glad we were able to help from her problem." Robin said.

"Hey let's have a toast! To Robin and Chom!" Vaike said as he raised his glass while the others followed in suit. All began to take a swig from their respective mugs. "Also for Robin finally getting laid after the whole Tharja thing!" Vaike said with a smirk. Robin did a spit take at what Vaike had said. Soon the white haired man was blushing many shades of red.

"Gods Vaike we haven't even gotten that far you idiot!" Robin said trying to regain his composure.

"Oh what's this? Robin have special lady in life that Gregor not know about?" Gregor asked a little curious about this mystery woman. Granted Gregor and Panne were there for Robin when he divorced Tharja and have acted as his parents whenever he had any problems since he was in law school. The couple knew that Robin didn't have the best childhood. As soon as Gregor finished, his wife Panne approached the table with a quizzical look.

"Robin, you have found yourself another love interest?" Panne asked the the young man.

"Well, we started dating three weeks ago and I asked her to be my date to Maribelle and Virion's gala." Robin said with a hint of a smile. Panne soon found herself smiling at seeing the young man have a smile despite all that has happened in his life. The group then proceeded to enjoy their usual night until Frederick was the first one to leave.

"I must leave, Cherche and I have been tasked with the catering as well as setting up the event. Good night gentleman." Frederick said as he made his way out of the pub paying for his drinks along the way. Soon Stahl also got up and left.

"I might as well head out too. Sully isn't going to like it if I show up to the gala tired since my performance with the kids is later on in the evening." the young man said. Stahl had taken up to being a music teacher and used his harp to inspire them to use music as a way of expressing themselves. His wife Sully was a gym teacher and was known to not give her students slack. It didn't help that both him and his wife were soldiers and Sully retained her most of the discipline. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Stahl said as he went to get his jacket and beanie while paying for his drinks.

"We'd better head out as well." Robin said as he looked at Chrom." We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I want to be rested for it."

"Yeah you can say that again." Chrom said as they proceeded to get up from their seats. Chrom then noticed that Vaike was knocked out with his hand still on the mug. "What about Vaike, he did have a lot to drink tonight." Chrom asked concerned for his childhood friend.

"Do not worry, Gregor will make sure The Vaike makes it home to his wife in on piece." Gregor said as he began to grab the mugs used by the group.

"Thanks Gregor you're a life saver." Robin said with a chuckle.

"No problem. Just make sure you do well with lovely lady friend and Gregor will consider solid repayed." The older man said with a smile on his face."Also tell little girl Grunkle Greg said hello as well as her favorite Graunt Panne as well." Gregor told Robin.

"Don't worry Gregor I will. You two have a good night ok?" Robin said.

"We will you two be careful getting home." Panne said in a serious voice.

"We will Panne don't worry. Either way, Robin is driving since he had less to drink out of the two of us." Chrom assured the woman. They soon left saying good bye to the owners and left to their homes.

~()~

Robin arrived at his house tired and headed to his room when he saw Morgan in the living room with a dress.

"Well Dad what do you think?" Morgan said as she did a twirl. She had on a red dress that went down past her knees and was sleeveless. He noticed she was wearing a hair clip he guessed Sumia bought for her and he had to admit she looked adorable.

"You look great honey. I have to keep my eye out in case any boys try to get close to you." He said trying to embarrass his daughter.

"Ah geez Dad now you sound like one of those dads from those old sitcoms." Morgan said as she laughed.

"Yes well its sort of my job as your father to look out for you. Now we better head to bed we have a long day ahead of us." Robin said as Morgan nodded and headed for her room.

"G'night Dad I'll see you tomorrow." Morgan said as she closed the door to her room. Robin then headed to his room as he laid out his suit for tomorrow. He was never one for formal wear, but for his friend's he'll make the exception. He changed into his pajamas and drifted to sleep, his last thoughts on a certain pinkette he would be spending the night with

~()~

_**I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated since my computer died right after school ended and now I'm back with a working one. Another reason is I'm not in the US right now. GREETINGS FROM JAPAN EVERYBODY! Yes I'm in the strange and foreign Land of the Rising Sun (Not my first time but it's still weird). I'm writing this in my friend's house here. Also I'll try to update since I bought a Japanese 3DS and got my copies of Fire Emblem: Fates (don't worry I won' spoil the story). Also kinda the reason this is sort of a filler chapter. I'm writing the next chapter and others and might finish them tomorrow since me and my sisters are going to Akihabara tomorrow but it's raining today and it looks like they are saying it's going to rain tomorrow so there's that. Anyways I'll end this AN here and hope you guys are still looking forward to more. Sayonara Doods.**_

_**TsundereGuy( Team Nohr all the way! Camilla is guaranteed S-Suppport. Also Elsie is best little sister)**_

_**Listening to: Mike Oldfield- Nuclear **_


	7. Chapter 7

Robin was fixing his tie as he was finishing getting ready for the gala. To say that Robin was excited was a complete understatement. He was thrilled that he would be able to see all his friends in one place, but also see the recent woman in his life. He would be meeting her at the gala along with the rest of his friends. As he finished getting ready, Morgan stuck her head in her father's room.

"Whoa Dad looking good" Morgan said as she say her father in his attire for the gala. He was wearing a grey dress shirt with a grey black vest. He also had black slacks and black shoes. He ignored the blazer since he never did like them. Robin had a blush on his face at his daughter's words.

"You think so kiddo?" Robin asked. Morgan nodded her head answering his questions.

"I think me and Ms. Olivia have to make sure no other woman takes you from her." Morgan said with a chuckle. Robin shook his head. It was no mistake that he was considered attractive since he had many admirers from high school to his law school days.

"Alright kiddo you ready to head out?" Robin asked.

"Yup let's go Dad." Morgan said with a smile. The father-daughter duo then headed out the door and quickly left in the car.

~()~

Olivia was pacing back and forth at Maribelle's house. She was extremely nervous about tonight. 'What if my dress is ugly?' 'What if I'm not pretty enough?' 'What if I embarrass myself?' Olivia was having all these worries in her head. Maribelle walked in to see her friend pacing back in forth in one of the guest quarters.

"Come now Darling, you can't tell me you are nervous? You and Robin have been on a few dates these past few weeks. Surely you are used to him by now?" Maribelle questioned the pinkette.

"I-It's not that, it's just that I want to make a good impression on the people in his life. I already met his best friend and his family. I want to make a good impression on the rest of his friends, but I'm scared they won't like me." Olivia confessed to the blonde. Maribelle just chuckled at her friend's worry.

"Don't be foolish. If anything, they will love you. Remember that you are the one who brought Robin out of his depression over his divorce with that wicked woman." Maribelle said with ire in her words for Tharja. "You are also the one who is healing his heart and bringing back the old Robin we all love and missed." The noble than gave her friend a smile. "If anything, we thank you for doing this." Oliva couldn't help the tears that were dropping from her eyes.

"Thank you Maribelle for your kind words." Olivia said bringing the blonde for a hug.

"Anytime Darling, now let's get you cleaned up for your night with Robin." Maribelle said as she went to help Olivia with her make up.

~()~

Robin and Morgan arrived at Maribelle and Virion's estate. It always surprised how big his friend's mansion really was. A servant of the house offered to park his car, which Robin gladly accepted. The duo then made their way inside and were greeted by more servants.

'Welcome Sir Robin and Lady Morgan. May I escort you to the ballroom?" the servant said while bowing to the father and daughter.

"Uh..Yes please that would be appreciated." Robin said with a nervous tone. He was no stranger to this lifestyle. His family came from a very prestigious household and his father and mother were both from respectable families. Robin and Aversa grew up in this sort of atmosphere and Robin never did like living in that sort of environment. When he finally moved out of his mother's estate, Robin was pleased to have left the lifestyle behind. He was also glad Morgan would never that lifestyle, one of sheltering and having people waiting for them on his beck and call. He was also glad that Maribelle and Virion weren't like other nobles he had met in his youth.

"Wow Brady's parents really know how to throw a party huh?" Morgan asked her dad.

"Yeah they sure do." Robin said. The servant then led them to a set of massive doors that Robin assumed led to the ballroom. The servant opened the door and stepped to the side. He then rang a bell which grabbed the attention of all the party goers.

"Now presenting Sir Robin and his daughter Lady Morgan!" The servant exclaimed while quickly leaving the ballroom. To say Robin was embarrassed was an understatement. He never did like being the center of attention. Soon the room was filled with applause before everyone resumed to what they were doing. Robin then saw the hosts of the event and made their way to them.

"Ah yes my dear friend Robin, always fashionable late as usual." Virion said with a smirk. "You mustn't keep all the ladies waiting my friend." Maribelle then proceeded to pull her husband's ear.

"The only lady he is keeping waiting is dear Olivia." Maribelle said to her husband. Maribelle then turned to Morgan." My Morgan how you've grown. You look absolutely beautiful in that dress." Maribelle praised the girl. Tharja may have been a sinster woman, but she was definitely a beautiful woman. 'She may have her Mother's looks, but she has Robin's personality and heart.' Maribelle thought to herself.

"Ah yes young Morgan has truly blossomed into a fine young woman. You must make sure that no man plucks her from you Robin." Virion said adding his two cents. Maribelle then decided to change the subject.

"Morgan dear if you are looking for Brady and your friends, they are over by the other side of the ballroom." Maribelle pointed to the opposite side where Brady and their friends where talking.

"Dad I'm going to go with my friends, I'll see you later!" Morgan said as she ran towards her group of friends. Robin waved at her a sign her he was okay. Robin then turned his attention to the hosts.

"By the way, where is Olivia?" Robin asked Maribelle. As if Naga herself answered his question. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was literally slack jawed by what he saw. There stood Olivia in a red evening gown with a pair of gloves to match. She had her hair let down and wore a pair of black heels. She also had some light make up that brought out her eyes. What mostly surprised him (and added to Olivia's embarrassment) was that the dress had a slit on the right side, exposing some of Olivia's leg. Robin was truly breathless at her appearance. 'Naga I knew she was beautiful, but she looks gorgeous in that dress.' Robin thought to himself. Olivia was also having similar thoughts about the white haired man in front of her.

'O-O-Oh my. Robin looks really dashing. He's soooo dreamy. I'm so glad that he's my boyfriend.' Olivia thought with her face turning bright red. Robin then snapped out of his stupor and proceeded to grab Olivia's hand.

"You look lovely dear, I'm glad to be spending the entire event with you." Robin said as he put his lips on her gloved hand and kissed it. Olivia then turned even redder and felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest. She tried to calm herself to deliver her response.

"I-It should be me who should be complimenting you. I feel like I'm honored to spend this evening with such a handsome man." Olivia said with a smile. Soon the couple burst out laughing, much to the confusion of the two nobles in front of them. "In all seriousness though, you look quite dashing. I have to be careful no one tries to take you away from me this evening."

"I have to be on the lookout as well, don't want anyone taking my shirking violet away from me." Robin said with a wink that made Olivia blush. Virion and Maribelle looked at the scene in front of them with surprised looks. Out of all the years they have known Robin, they never saw this side of him. 'Robin you sly dog, perhaps it was me that need lessons from you back in my bachelor days' Virion thought to himself. 'I thought Virion was a charmer, it's no wonder why Robin was a hit with the ladies in school.' Maribelle thought to herself.

"Well we will be going to say hi to the rest of the guests here. We'll see you later then." Robin said as he took Olivia by the hand to introduce her to his friends. The first people they met were Gregor and Panne. The couple seemed to be thrilled to meet Olivia.

"Oh Gregor see now why young Robin is with Olivia. Gregor approve and have blessing for being together." The man said brining the couple into a big hug. Panne also greeted Olivia and whispered somethingin her ear.

"Thank you. It's good to see Robin acting like his old self again." The woman said as she smiled at the young lady. Olivia was surprised someone also mentioned Robin acting like his old self. Robin then proceeded to introduce them to the rest of his friends. She met Vaike and his wife Miriel who were pleased to meet Olivia. Sully and Stahl as well with Sully telling Robin he had quite the catch making the couple blush. Lissa and her fiancé Donnel also were happy about meeting Olivia. Frederick and Cherche also greeted Olivia, Olivia being intimidated by the couple. Robin then told her they are known as the "Power Couple" as said couple was known to get things done and had sway in their group of friends. They also ran into Lon'Qu and Cordelia who greeted them. They finally met up with Chrom and Sumia who chatted with the couple.

~()~

After the performances of the acts, soon the ballroom was turned into a dance room as all the guests soon began dancing. Olivia gave Robin a pleading look to which he submitted to it. They soon headed to the dance floor and proceeded to waltz. Olivia was surprised that Robin knew how to dance.

"Where did you learn to dance so well?" Olivia asked. Robin blushed and turned his head away out of embarrassment.

"When I was younger, my family always attended these sort of occasions mostly from my father's job. I had to learn how to dance in order to survive those occasions." Robin said. Olivia had a smile on her face.

"Well I'm glad because now I can share this dance with you." Olivia said as she leaned her head against his chest as a slow song began to play. Tobin wrapped his arms around her as the couple basked in the feeling in each other's embrace. The couple spent the majority of the night dancing. Once the guests started leaving, is when the couple finally stopped and took their seats. Robin saw Maribelle approaching them.

"I trust the two of you enjoyed your evening?"

"Yeah we did." Robin then noticed that Morgan and her friends were nowhere to be seen. "Hey Maribelle, where are the kids at?"

"Don't worry Robin, they were all exhausted and we had arranged for them rooms so they can sleep." Maribelle said. Olivia then let out a yawn catching the attention of the blonde. "Why don't you take Olivia home and pick up Morgan in the morning. I will make sure she has her breakfast and is ready for you to pick her up when you arrive." Robin wouldn't say no to his friend's hospitality.

"Ok Maribelle sounds like a plan. Thank you for taking care of Morgan."

"Think nothing of it Robin, after all we are friends." Maribelle said with a smile. "Now go and take Olivia home she looks quite tired." Maribelle said as Olivia was dozing off. Robin then grabbed her attention and proceeded to walk her to his car as she waved to Maribelle. Robin and Olivia got into his car and he proceeded to drive to her house. When he arrived he then tried to wake up Olivia. Robin gave up as she wouldn't wake up and proceeded to do the next best thing. He unbuckled her and proceeded to carry her bridal style. When they reached her door, Olivia then stirred and woke up. She noticed that she was being carried by Robin. She quickly got flustered and spoke up.

"Robin you didn't have to carry me." The pinkette said.

"I couldn't wake you up from your sleep. Besides, you looked so cute while you were asleep." Robin added with a smile that only made Olivia blush more. "Now if I can have the key to unlock the door." Robin added. Olivia then gave him her key to which he opened the door. After some directions, Robin headed to Olivia's bedroom. He then put her down gently on the bed. "Well now I hope you have a good night. I'll see you later." Robin then turned to walk away when he felt Olivia hold onto his wrist.

"If it's okay with you, I was wondering if you can spend the night here. I know you're tired too and it's dangerous to drive like that. So please just for tonight?" Olivia said. Robin wouldn't deny that he was exhausted.

"Alright then. I'll take the sofa and you can have the bed." Robin said as he tried to leave only for Olivia to hold onto his wrist again.

"I-I was wondering if we could share the bed." Olivia said with a blush on her face. Robin was also blushing just as hard. He knew she didn't mean it in "that" way and he was sure he was ready for this phase of their relationship.

"If that's alright with you?" Robin asked. Olivia nodded as Robin laid next to her on the bed. Olivia then put her arms around Robin and Robin did the same. Olivia then leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Good night Robin" she said as she closed her eyes. Robin smiled at the action and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Olivia, sweet dreams." Robin said as he too drifted to sleep. Both of them wouldn't know, but it was the best sleep both of them had in a long time.

~()~

Outside of said house was a woman in would could be a really nice car. One that showed the woman came from money. Her white hair shone in the moonlight almost making it look like it was made of silver. She laughed to herself as she saw the man enter the house and not leave it.

"Well it seems that I was right to follow him. It proves my suspicions were correct." The woman then took out a photo. In it were two kids. One was a boy with messy white hair while the other was a girl with a same shade of white hair. Behind them were what appeared to be their parents. A woman with silver hair in a designer dress and a man in a suit with black hair.

"I've finally found you. Won't Father be in for a big surprise." The woman then put the photo away as she prepared to drive off.

"It's been so long…Big Bwother."

_**DUN! DUN! DUN! New characters have appeared but what plans do they have for our hero and his friends? Are they friends or foes? Find out next chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't help myself there. Yes someone from Robin's past has shown up but what they have in store will show up way later in the story. Consider this some foreshadowing. Yup still here in Japan and finally found some Wi-Fi. (You'd think a hot spring resort would have some). Anyways, I've been playing Fire Emblem:Fates and the game is awesome. I hope you're sitting down for this because the game has 9 save slots. 9! Now you have no fear of replacing a file with your waifu/husbando in it. I finished the Nohr route and I'm halfway through Hoshido (still don't know who to marry on that side). I also want to write a story for it but don't want to at the same time because you know spoilers. Still its fun and I can't wait for it to come to the West. Also thinking of doing a harem fic for Robin but that's still in the air. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and I plan on writing more since I'm taking the bullet train back to Tokyo so I'll have some time to write. Please leave a review if you liked it (Those are what keep me going). Also like and favorite if you REALLY liked it and I will hopefully update my other stories tomorrow as well as a RobinxSay'ri fic that I had an idea for being here in Japan (which is another one of my guilty pleasure pairings there needs to be more of). Sayonara Doods and Doodettes**_

_**spirialgamer; Don't worry I won't abandon this fic so long as people continue to enjoy it. You can marry siblings from both Hoshido and Nohr. I don't know how that works. It's Japan they're weird like that.**_

_**proxy4818: Thank you for your kind words! I won't have Tharja do murder/torture, but something along sabotage is close.**_

_**TsundereGuy)(Nohr rules, Hoshido drools!)**_

_**Listening to: Five Stars- Atom Bomb Baby [Fallout 4 Hype!]**_


End file.
